Anakina and padme letter from war better done
by jedimasterblueartis-saber
Summary: Anakin and Padme letter from war, better edit.And some note after wards.


"Anakin and padme letter from war written, after listening to Mark Schultz Letter from War song, _**Anakin letter. **_Anakin skywalker sat in an old wear house waiting, for the next attack. Wish all the Time he could just hold his padme. So He started writing to her, in hope to pass the time.

_**My dearest Padme, the war goes on I am good I am safe. I made new friends, I have a new padwan and she is good. I hope I will be home soon, I miss you a lot my Angel your, truly Anakin Skywalker **_

_**Padme letter **_

___Dear Ani, you are my hero, you are the bravest knight of all the Jedi I have ever met. I can just an Imation what kind of dad you will be some day, I hope you come home to me safely please do Ani. _

_Your, Padme _

**P**adme put the letter in an envelope, and sent on it way. All time think of Anakin hoping that her husband was safe. "Oh Ani I wish you did not have to go." Said Padme to her "Let go back in kids, mommy is just worried about daddy" she said this as she rubbed her belly. _**Anakin letter **_

_**Dear Padme I hope you are safe, we are holding out I am fine Is It true am I really going to be a dad soon? How I wish I was home I will be send Ahsoka home to see you. And she can deliver this letter to you I hope I came home soon Obi wan I are going on a long mission we must take the city and then save the duchess that has been capture by the sepsis. And I think Obi wan is in love with duchess because he just about lost it when we found out that to go rescues her. I miss you a lot my love, I wish that there was no war at all.**_

_**Your only Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker **_

**A**nakin stuck the letter in the envelope and called Ahsoka. In and told her to give the letter to padme only and no one else. "Master why can I not come with you to help, rescues the, duchess?" Ask Ahsoka "because, it is just to dangers, for you, maybe even for me." "But master, I…." "Ahsoka "Can please, promise me that you will look after padme and the kids if she has, any. If any thing happens to me and I am not there please do this for me" Said Anakin "Yes master I will but….I, uh master." Said Ahsoka And with that Anakin yelled His last word before Ahsoka saw him ever again "stay safe, and tell padme that I love her." Said Anakin As the ship took off. And with that Ahsoka look at what Anakin had left in her hands. When Ahsoka arrived she was greeted by C32 and Padme her self. "Ahsoka it is so good, to see you again" Said Padme "No not that face not Anakin no it can't be," said Padme "Miss Padme,my master told me to give this to you before he left for the dangers mission." Said Ahsoka as she handed the letter over to her. And with that both girl broke down Crying "I know he still a live Padme, I can feel it in the force." Said Ahsoka "Do you really thing he is," Said Padme as she put the letter down by her bed side.

"I will Right Back to him at once" said padme as she grabs a pin and started to write. _**Padme letter**_

_**M**__y Dearest, Ani, I am safe I got your letter from Ahsoka, Please be safe, you are my brave hero, please come home to me safely. And yes, you will be a dad soon twins I think or that what Ahsoka said we will have. I hope that you will come home safely to me soon. Your, Wife Padme _

As she put the letter in to the envelope, stopped, and wrote on the back _come home Ani be safe be brave. _**S**oon three weeks later she got a letter back, from him. Anakin letter _**Dear, Angel, it was night and blaster firer rang out. I am fine, I now must help, a man now who was injured in the fighting. Oh and Tell Ahsoka to keep up her training, I will know if she has not. Also we rescued the duchess, and we got out a live but not with out losing some men. Your, with all my love Anakin Skywalker. **_

As she wrote, back she tired not to let the tear fall and this is the letter_ Dear_, _Anakin, you are now a dad. I had the twins a boy and a little girl. Ahsoka was there she can tell you what it was like. She said that once you had told her that if you had a son. You would, name him Luke so. That what we did and the girl I named Leia, also Ahsoka said they are force sanative. She has helped me so much in this past year. With just new parenting thing. Like helping look after the twins, and other stuff. Luke and Leia are two now, and ask day ever when. Will they get to see there daddy they ask, when is he coming home. I tell them soon I hope you are safe, and come home soon I am not he only one that miss you now. Your, wife Padme _

_**Dear, Padme wow me a Dad I just can't believe, that this is happing. I don't know if I should cry laugh or go mad with joy. Me a dad I just am so happy, I have son and a daughter now. Padme how, is Ahsoka? Is she still keeping up with her training, she had better be or I will have to come home. And teach her a few things, about the force. Obi wan and I are good I am safe I hope that you are to. Your, Anakin Skywalker **_

As, Anakin finish the letter Obi wan came around the corner, and sat down beside him. "Hey Anakin can I talk to you" Said Obi wan

"Sure Obi wan what, is it you need" Ask Anakin "Well I was thinking of marring the duchess sateen. And I need some advice on what to do." Said Obi wan

"Oh is that all, Obi wan being married is a big step in life are you sure you want to do this." Ask Anakin

"Yes I do, I really do love her" Said Obi wan

"Ok man the just between you and me, I think she love you to." Said Anakin

"Really you, think so?" Ask Obi wan

"Ya, I think so." Said Anakin

"Ok then all goes, ask her" Said Obi wan

"Ok good luck, with that." Said Anakin

And with that Obi wan left to go prose, to the duchess. And leaving Anakin just smiling and. Think that she will say yes, and. The entire time think about, when he first met padme.

A few mouths later she was sitting out on the back porch reading a date pad. That when, she saw a speeder pull up and. She stops her reading and fell to the ground, a man step out and ran over to her. "I am home, Angel, I got your all of letter. The council said I, should come home. "Oh, Padme I miss you so much," Ask Anakin just hold and kissing padme. "Dad is that really, you?" ask a new voice coming from the door way "ya," said another voice. "Yes Son, and my little princess." Said Anakin then he found him self covered with hug and kiss. "Daddy, will you ever leave again?" Ask Leia "No Princess never ever," Said Anakin. As Anakin and Padme Kiss and Luke and Leia held Anakin with each of there little hands. And with that they lived happily ever after.

_**The End **_

_**Blue: well what did you think? **_

_**Obi wan: (still crying) that was so beautiful**_

_**Anakin: Ya I love, it (crying as well) **_

_**Padme: I loved this story I think it was a good love story **_

_**Percy: A heart Braking Love story **_

_**Annabeth: I need a cope of this story so that I tell can this story to the piper and her cabin mates **_

_**Piper: crying her heart out the was…so….so Amazing **_

_**Blue: I am glad you like it **_

_**Piebruner: well I didn't **_

_**Aphrodite cabin and the Skywalker, Solo: GET HIM! (Chase after pieburner)**_

_**Piebruner: AH! (Runs from the Skywalker, Solo, and the Aphrodite, cabin. With light saber and makeup and sword all out) **_

_**Piebruner ghost: Ah come on no fair **_

_**Blue: well that was all for now **_

_**The Author note, first I would like to say that. Anakin and padme, love story. Was just a first try at a star wars story line? I don't know if I should. Keep this one up or not? Also I'd like to thank Miss Padme skywalker, for ever thing. Please review, your, Blue. **_


End file.
